


弦月

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i mean the carve on his katana is foxes!, 龙仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 仁和龙三的故事，他们如何相识，如何相爱，如何重逢和分离。
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 17





	弦月

龙三十二岁第一次见到仁。

青海村每一个孩子都知道那栋空荡荡的宅邸，镜井家大宅几乎占据了半个青海村，连带着半座久原山脉。但没人见过屋里有人出入，甚至有关于大宅的传说流传：每个满月的晚上，在花园里月光最亮的地方，会有位灰衣女人唱着歌修剪百合，每个月弦月的晚上，大宅最高的房间里则会传出尺八的乐声，而天气会骤变。没有孩童相信宅邸的传说，或者他们坚称自己不相信，但没人敢真的闯进那处大宅，除了龙三。

龙三十二岁时第一次闯进镜井家宅院，一部分是为了证明自己有能力，另一部分是为了证明自己永无畏惧，这是乡野孩子唯一能够证明的东西。他挑选了弦月的晚上，一个阴天，没有月光，谁都不会看到自己，花园里没有修剪百合的女人，他用父亲的坏犁耙改做了一个钩绳，挂住房梁爬上了房顶，镜井宅的屋顶全是光亮的青瓷瓦，他有点酸溜溜的掰了一块，准备拿回去用作证明。在他准备推开天窗的时候尺八的音乐响起，他差点脚底打滑从房顶摔下去，他手滑了，天窗发出嘭的一声响，尺八声戛然而止，龙三停住呼吸。

“是谁？”

很轻的声音，仿佛一声呼吸，龙三差点以为自己真的见了鬼，哪个鬼魂说话这么轻飘飘？他不敢动弹，只直勾勾盯着自己眼前那扇天窗，生怕自己弄出一点声音。天窗被从里面推开，露出鬼魂在屋内灯光下泛红的脸庞，眼角上挑，显出一点幼稚，看上去只有十岁——或许还不到——可怜的孩子，死得太早了。

“你是谁？”鬼魂问他，龙三眨了眨眼，用了大概一个世纪才意识到鬼魂在问自己问题，鬼魂会问人问题吗？

“龙三。”他回答，鬼魂笑了起来。

那双上挑的眼睛眯起来，龙三一瞬间想到了狐狸，他母亲每年夏秋的收获季和播种季总会带着他去稻荷神社参拜，某次他们去时遇见一只狐狸蜷缩在神社供台上，他母亲惊呼着“稻荷神显灵”跪了下去，可他没有，他站在母亲身后，只觉得那是一只睡着的狐狸，那狐狸眯着眼睛，尾巴贴在双腿旁，像这个鬼魂。

“我是镜井仁。”鬼魂说，向他伸出手，“你应该小心点，这里很高，你会摔下去。”

龙三又眨了眨眼睛，“你不想我摔下去吗？”

鬼魂露出愕然神情：“我为什么想你摔下去？”

“因为你是鬼，你想杀了闯入者？”龙三不知道自己哪儿来这么大勇气和一只鬼侃侃而谈，他早应该在鬼魂发出声音的第一时间转身逃跑，鬼魂疑惑看向他，“我不是鬼。”

“那你是什么？”

“我是人。”

龙三嗤笑一声，“村里人都说这家人早死光了。”

那鬼魂一瞬露出痛苦的神情，抿紧了嘴唇，龙三立刻知道自己说错了话，他这才想起鬼魂告诉自己的名字，镜井仁，他愣了一下，恍然想起河边浣衣女人们嘴里的镜井家独子。

他张大了嘴：“你是镜井仁。”

鬼——镜井仁瘟怒瞪他一眼，“我告诉过你了。”

“但是，你是那个镜井仁。村里人都知道你们家的事情。”

仁的眼睛又垂下一点，龙三注意到他扶着天窗的手捏紧的木质窗沿，他的手并不柔软，甚至能看出一些浅淡的茧，武士家族的孩子。“我知道。”

“刚才是你在吹尺八吗？”既然不是鬼，还是个有名小少爷，龙三对这座宅邸的恐惧就消减了大半，他蹲在窗口靠近小少爷，男孩很轻的点头，但有点生气：“你打断了我。”

龙三几乎要翻白眼，“那是因为你在半夜吹尺八，吓死个人知道吗。”

“那你还跑到我窗前来。”

“因为我不怕。”龙三有点骄傲地说，“你还要吹吗？”

仁看上去开心了一点，“你要听吗？”

龙三以他认为最纡尊降贵的方式表达了愿意的意思：他耸了耸肩。仁看上去更开心了一点，他把天窗撑开示意龙三进去，龙三望进去，那房间大得吓人，比他家一半多还大，但除了床铺上的书本和一盏夜灯便空空荡荡，他都看不出这是个小孩的屋子。“进去做什么，”他皱眉，向前探抓住了仁的手，鹅黄羽织下的手腕细得像女孩子，“你试过坐在房顶上吹尺八吗？今晚不冷。”

仁那双细长的眼睛睁大了，很惊讶的样子，龙三在心里哼哼两声小少爷果然没见过世面，却没想到仁反扯住他的手，借了力道从屋里一跃而出，稳稳落在光亮的青瓷瓦上。

“我试过。”仁说，“但没人听我吹，没意思。”

“那现在我来听。”龙三说得有点心虚，因为他完全不懂乐器，更听不出好坏，那是有钱人家才会学的东西，比如镜井家。

仁对他微笑起来，坐在他身边吹起了尺八，龙三着迷地看着仁的手指在木孔上滑动，他手很小，手指几乎盖不住一个孔，他更听不懂乐声，但还是觉得仁吹得很好听，他有点可惜选了弦月的晚上，阴云下没有月光，仁的脸被黑暗掩埋起来，龙三只能看见模糊的，柔和的下巴。然后那轮廓逐渐清晰起来，月光穿透了阴云，不，是阴云逐渐散去，龙三目瞪口呆望着天空，云层后显露出星月山峦的边际，仁的脸逐渐在晴朗月光下清晰起来，他吹着尺八，偏一点头瞟向龙三，露出那双狡黠的，狐狸一样的细长眼睛。

龙三想，原来那不是传说。

\--

“仁，你们花园里真的有会唱歌的女鬼吗？”

“那是我家仆人百合子。”

\--

仁十六岁的时候同龙三做了第一次。

龙三每三天准时偷偷跑到镜井家，他熟门熟路绕过百合子的花园爬上仁窗外那颗紫衫树，等到男孩打开天窗再跳进仁等待他的拥抱。自从他们相识以来，仁从志村城回镜井宅的次数就越来越多，志村大人一度感到不解，却被仁以想念百合子的借口搪塞了过去，不过没搪塞多久志村大人就发现了龙三，原因是龙三来找仁的时候踩滑踢飞了一块青瓷瓦被发现。志村大人一向不待见龙三，他太活泼，太出格，给仁带去不好的影响，但他也给仁带去了好的影响，他不再常见侄儿独自一人在空旷房间中踱步，而是对翻窗而来的龙三露出微笑。

那天龙三十八岁，找仁讨要生日礼物，百合子为他织了件羽织，上面绣着蓝色龙纹，仁送他一对打刀，刀柄上雕刻着两只狐狸，他接过去咧开嘴笑起来，凑到仁面前亲他嘴唇。

那时候仁尝到龙三嘴里的清酒味道，乡间自酿，味道算不上好，舅舅的酒柜里能找出好得多的酒，但他乐于从龙三嘴唇里品尝那个味道。他扯龙三的衣服，解开他襦袢，龙三从他大袖里探进手摸仁的腰，他怕痒，咯咯笑着和龙三滚成一团。

他被摁在地上，发髻散开了，汗水沾湿的粘在鼻尖上，龙三自上垂头看他，他长出了胡子，细细密密柔软地贴在下巴上，龙三伸手把仁脸上的头发挑走，仁勾住他后颈亲他，他们分开，龙三挑起眉毛，声音沙哑又放肆：“你真的很喜欢我啊，镜井大人。”

仁的衣服被他脱掉了，显露出还没长成的少年身体，胸口有些晒伤，腰胯臀部却白得要命，他的手腕在成长中逐渐坚实起来，不再是龙三第一次牵住的那个小女孩一样的手腕，但他眼睛依然上挑着，弯起来，小声对龙三说：“啊啊，我真的很喜欢你。”

那一瞬间龙三几乎全身的血液都流进了下身，他咬碎一口牙奔着仁的脖子去，留了咬痕，手指钻进他兜裆布下面，仁乖乖摊开腿让他打开自己，龙三手指站了膏脂探进去，穴道又热又紧，仁从没尝过情事滋味，最多是他同龙三试探性的互相用手解决，这是第一遭。他不很适应，控制不了自己的条件反射，穴道夹着龙三手指，他喘了两声，手指分开扩张穴口，仁抓着他肩膀哽咽喘息起来。

为什么是我？龙三想问，为什么偏偏是他爬进了仁的窗户？他自知自己永远只是一个乡野长大的下等人，而仁今后甚至会统领这座城。他想象仁今后的样子，英俊而勇毅的武士大人，在金田城楼上眺望海峡和其中携裹的千万普通人，而他就是其中一个。

他着急把阴茎操进仁的身体，年轻些的男孩难受地呜咽起来，声音带着水汽，人更使劲儿往龙三怀里贴，他扒着龙三肩膀使劲夹住他腰，像是要把他困在自己身体里。龙三低头亲吻仁的眼睛，仁睁开看他，对焦却不准，他咬着嘴唇，胸膛一片潮红。

“龙三……啊啊……”仁只叫他名字，很小声，如他一向的克制模样，手指抓住他后脑长发，有点刺痛，却让他兴奋，他把年轻男孩抱起来，手掌揉捏臀肉，仁有一个好屁股，他趴在龙三怀里，被刺激得皱眉又舒展。

“舒服吗？”龙三问他，刻意捉弄的意思，仁却很诚实地点点头，声音有点抖，“嗯嗯……舒服、龙三……”他亲昵地靠近，从龙三嘴里讨一个吻，龙三却觉得自己被蛊惑了，仁天真而真实的本性蛊惑着一个低微的骗徒。他分开仁的臀瓣，着迷地看那个窄小腔口吞进他的阴茎，仁的屁股被操得发红，他断断续续呻吟，交合处流下乱七八糟的液体，粘稠地绞成一团，前段也翘着，龙三不让仁用手去碰，只专注操他身体的敏感点。

龙三抱起他让他坐在自己怀里，这姿势让阴茎进得更深，仁腰上没了力气，软趴趴的靠在他怀里，他拢起男孩的长发，在蛮横的操干间隙温和地梳理，又去吻他，仁别过脸，不知道因为羞耻或是别的原因，龙三就去亲他眼角，那颗小小的泪痣上面水汽朦胧，眼角细长，蒸出一片细细的红色。

“呃……龙、龙三，你这样——”仁有点撑不住，大腿酸软，手指几乎抓不稳，他哆嗦着抠起脚趾，在龙三腰上磨来磨去，高潮的欲望蒸腾上脑袋。他去勾龙三的头，舌头伸出来舔他鼻尖，然后傻乎乎笑起来，“我真喜欢你呀龙三。”仁摇头晃脑地说，声音醉了，沁出甜味，龙三却怔住了。他无法回应，他如此低微，他如此无能，他所做的一切不过是带给一个被关在空荡荡笼子里的孩子一点童年应有的快乐。但他又真真切切地想留在仁身边，想站在他身旁，或站在他身前。

“我可……真荣幸啊，镜井大人。”他试着调笑，声音却哽咽，仁扯他头发，发出高潮将临的柔软声响。龙三射在他身体里，握住仁的阴茎剥开龟头刺激他，男孩拉长的高潮淹没了他，他没有出声，呻吟被镜井少爷最后一点身位武士家族继承人的尊严吞回嘴里，他嘴唇被咬得发肿，龙三把他裹进百合子贴心留在门外的被单里。

“留下。”仁从被子里探出半张脸，眼角泪痣在龙三眼前晃得他简直想立刻再来一次，他做了个鬼脸：“你舅舅要是发现我就死定了。”

“百合子会提前叫醒我的。”仁探出手抓住龙三的手腕，小少爷的力大不大，却不容置疑地把龙三钉在了原地，龙三挣扎了一下：“你真要我？”他喃喃，有点难以置信。仁叹口气，露出一副学堂先生看见不听课学生的愁容，“我说你啊，倒是多相信我一点啊。”他从被子里爬起来，那双狐狸一样的眼睛挑起，语气坚定。

“我要你的，龙三。”

\--

仁二十六岁与龙三重逢。

对方穿得破破烂烂，外套一只坏掉的袖子别进了腰带，斗笠下露出一张同样乱糟糟的脸，龙三的胡茬长得野草一样混乱，发髻也扎得乱七八糟，他带着仁去斗笠帮营地，他骑马在前头，所行之处扬起一片茫茫芦苇。

仁在后头观察龙三，他似乎同三年前分离时无甚区别，乱糟糟的衣裳，满不在乎的笑容，还有腰间一双刻着狐狸的打刀。这些年龙三换了无数把刀，但每一把刀柄上都刻着狐狸，仁没有意识到自己在为此微笑，一副蠢像。龙三絮絮说些这些年的经历，浪人的生活，岛上的动乱，小田茂战场上死去的领袖，“节哀。”他对龙三说，而龙三停下马，回头看他。

“很多人都死了……仁。”龙三说，“但你还活着，我很庆幸。”

仁露出数天来头一个如释重负的笑。他骑马向前与龙三并行，他同龙三讲这几年他的经历，龙三哼哼两声，说你还能有什么经历，除了被你舅舅整天训练。

仁一时间无言。因为的确，他这三年过得和舅舅设想完全相同，他刻苦训练，成为年轻武士中最耀眼的存在，舅舅常同他谈起将自己的一切交给他，而除此之外，他想不起自己还做了些什么。

“我说仁……你真想做武士吗？”龙三说，“还是说你要继承你的家业和你舅舅？”

“我想。”仁认真说，“我从来都希望为无法战斗的人们而战。”

龙三又嗤笑起来，不了解的人会以为是全然嘲讽，但仁知道这只是他的常态，“这话从你嘴里说出来，我还真不知道该说你还是一样傻还是有勇气。”

“怎么，你不相信我能改变些什么吗？”

“我这种人啊，可没时间相信你们，镜井大人。”龙三在“我这种人”上加重了读音，仁听出了最后那个绰号里的尖锐语调，“你一定能改变什么，仁，你从来都想改变什么……但我只是个农民的孩子，我和你唯一的联系是我十二岁翻进了你的窗户。”龙三说，“比起打败汗王，我更希望活下去。”和你一起活下去。

他吞掉了最后那句话，也不去看仁的表情，他催马向前，知道仁会跟上他。

他真的这样想，他并不在意那群武士的死活，更不在意更上面一层将军的命令，他头疼每天该吃什么怎么活下去，他焦虑怎么让他的弟兄们不至失散人心，仁从来都与他不同，他尊重每一个人，给所有人平等的关怀，而他只是可怜巴巴的一个糟糕下等人，期待自己能在他生命里有一处特殊的位置。

仁到达营地后，他从自己的箱子里找出最后一件干净整洁的浪人衣裳递过去。仁双手郑重接过——这就是他为什么总是与众不同。他邀仁与他共饮一杯酒，同他坐到营地最高处，悬崖下海浪涛涛，仁盘腿取出那支尺八。仍然是他十二岁晚上见到的那支，仁曾经太过纤细的手指已经能够熟练的按住木孔，他吹起尺八，是龙三仍记得的熟悉音调。

然后他看着海上的云层渐渐散开，升起一轮狡黠弦月。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 写到后面这个文都不受我控制了……一写樱花味儿的文我就控制不住的开始少女味儿！！！！！


End file.
